the buffy chronicles
by Ark24
Summary: I do not own Buffy the vampire slayer Joss Weadon does... Special thanks to him Buffy is mad at Angel... what is going on with her Fyi I added characters of my own to make it more interesting
1. Chapter 1

I dont own Buffy the Vampire Slayer

It was about 3A.M. when Angel, Buffies ex walked into her room. By instinct I don't like or belive him but she still sorta cares for him. Anyway so it was like any night at our house quiet and peaceful right until three in the morning. Buffys POV..

"Angel get out of here you know I'm over you", I screamed. " I know buffy but I still want you, please just forgive me for what happened in Paris please I didn't mean to hurt rosie."he pleaded. " well sucks to be you because I'm with Drake now and he's definintly mine now."I said in pleasure . "Then where is the mother fucker"he said in a sly tone. " he is in his own bed sleeping I'm not in the mood for this so leave or I kill you here and now." I said proudly." Well see ya bitch"" he said joyusly.

Drakes POV...

"Good morning willow" I said happily. "Good morning drake, buffy said she wanted to talk to you about something that happend last night" she said mournfully. I started walking upstairs when I heard yelling and a crash one image came into my mind Angel was raping my girl friend in her huge open room. I started running up the stairs when I kicked the door down that's when I saw buffy straped to the bed with Angel on top of her both of them were stark naked. I grabbed Angel by the scruff and threw him and his clothes out the window. Then I used my clenseing power on buffy I asked her if she was ok she said she was fine. When she said that I made a joke saying "you sure are babe". I handed her a pair of her favorite bejewleled skinny jeans that came from her dad in the mail. And handed her a jet black tank top, I asked her one simple question " why didn't you stab Angel when he got in your room" it must of been angrier when I said out loud then when I thought cause then buffy left the room and hopped in her car and drove off.

Rosie POV ...

So I'm apparently a vampire thanks to Angel biting me. I never wanted to become on I just wanted to be normal living with my big sis buffy, but no Angel had to capture me, cut me , and bite my neck with his gay vampire teeth. Other than that I'm just like any 16 year old girl, I love one direction and I have a huge crush on Drake but he is 19 years old ( in human years). Buffy already told me just because hes a I'm one too doesn't mean I auto get him. Well that's my life so far.

Drakes POV...

Willow walked into the room when buffy left the house. "Why did you yell at her she was defenseless in here you know better then anyone that she doesn't keep weapons in here"willow said. She was right I should have known better then anyone else. But you know in my defense Giles taught her pretty well, I mean she proved that when she kicked my butt in the fields at sunny California highschool... Before we continue let me explain my self a little better I'm 19 years old and I suck at making friends I found out about buffy 8 years ago but never had the guts to tell her who I am or should I say what I am. My only two friends are willow and buffy, my life has been turned upside down ever since I met them. My music tastes have defintitly changed, since I've been living with girls for 4 years in a row now.

Angels POV...

I woke up in a dark room sleeping in a queen size bed with my boyfriend Alex. He was a tan blonde with sparkling blue eyes. Yes I know he sounds very German but he's just a normal American. Anyway we were snuggled up, bodies pushed up against each other we were both in our boxer breifs. He woke up and asked me " hey you alright we can hug and makeout if ya want." He said. "Nah I'm fine but I still love you"I said. Then he fell back asleep, man he looked like an Angel from up above. Man was he gorgous, I loved him like I loved Buffy...wait no I'm completely over her. I gave Al a kiss on the lips an then went back to sleep with my head rested on his bare chest.

Before the story continues let me tell you something. One I don't do these often and two Angel is a guy so yes he is gay but don't be judgemental to him he's just different.

Alexs POV...

I woke up sore from last night all I can remember is Angel egging me on to do something cause we couldn't sleep...wait a sec where's Angel! He must of gotten taken away by the guys in white hoods... No now I've lost my boyfriend. Now I must go to the one person I trust Drake...

Yes I know very short but now the story is over the second book will be longer well goodbye for right now... The end.


	2. Chapter 2

She left me one single note... I'm sorry but I can't do this anymore with rosie and Angel after me. Goodbye forever... Love your girlfriend Buffy.

Drakes POV

So it was about 4 in the morning when I read the note. Before I tell you what happend next willow lives in the house next to me. Anyway I read the note then threw our three hundred dollar glass table at the wall it shattered everywhere except the ceiling. Willow heard the crash and ran over." What happened here , it looks like a bomb went off on your table."willow said. "I got pissed off at what I read, I read the note buffy left me about having to leave."I said calmly. "Well don't be mad at her she's just under a lot of stress."she said softly. "WHO'S SIDE ARE YOU ON !"I screamed at her. "Definintly not yours" she said in a calm tone.

Angels POV...

I woke up in the padded cell with a 17 year old girl staring at me. "Sup so are you just gonna lay there or are ya give me some action?"she inquired. I was about to undress when I remembered something I'm with Alex and he would he disapointed in me ...oh well. I took of her shirt leaving her topless,the in response she ripped my jeans off. I uncliped her jean button then she took my shirt off, then I took of her bra and she pulled my boxers down. I pulled her underwear down then she started moaning as soon as my member touched her perfect skin. Then I realized something this wasn't any ordinary girl it was Buffy.

Buffys POV...

Oh Angel why are you stopping don't ya want to take me around the world..."h*** yeah I do"he said after reading my mind. "Then why don't you take me to Africa instead of your perfect boyfriend."I said. "No I'm taking Alex instead"he said.

Angels POV...

I ejceted myself from her, she was furious with me. See ya I'm with Alex now so I'm completely over you good bye.

Alexs POV

I was running towards Drakes house when I was stopped by a patrolling police officer. "What are you doing here at 9:30 at night" the officer inquired." Sorry officer I will be on my way home."I said sadly. I got home around 10:00 at night. I went upstairs and got undressed. I crashed on my bed longing for Angel... Man did I miss him ( tear running down face)

Angels POV...

I was running away from the police and the guys in the white hoods. One of them caught up to me and stabbed me with a wooden steak I dropped to the ground starting to dicesinagrate, the hood of the figure came off and revealed the face of my beloved Alex.

Next chapter coming out april 26th


End file.
